Christmas Scrooge
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: Robin is being a Christmas Scrooge and is visited by the 3 ghost's of Christmas Spirit. He finds along the way what he truly feels for the alien princess who he has just broken the heart of...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own the titans or anything that has to do with them so yeah..... u get the point**

* * *

Chapter 1

The light snowflakes began to fall on the quiet streets of Jump City as a slender figure sat atop a giant T gazing up searching for her home planet. Her auburn hair was being whipped around in the icy wind of winter. She was in her normal uniform, a purple mini skirt with a purple halter top. The medal of her neck brace was starting to freeze, along with her arm band. It was that time of year again, she had learned that in this months called 'December' it was time of joy and spending it with your family. But as she sat atop the roof and looked up into the night sky, she yearned for her family on a far away planet. Yes the other Titans were family, but not by blood. She wanted so badly to visit her family on this holiday. Ever time she asked her fierce leader he would just tell her crime didn't take a holiday and neither should she. That was also the year she learned what a 'Scrooge' was. She remembered how that day she had to hide behind her façade of false happiness. She could feel a warm tear slide down her face. She had been standing on the roof for hours wishing she could go back to her home planet for just a couple of days, but she knew she would never have that luxury. Her leader became cold hearted and thick headed when ever this holiday came around, she had always tried to ask him what was wrong but he would always slam the door in her face. She heaved a heavy sigh, she knew she should probably head back inside the tower before she froze from the cold.

_BEEP BEEP! _came her communicator. She flipped it open to see the smiling face of her half robot half human friend.

"Yes friend Cyborg?" She said this with fake cheerfulness. She longed to just fly from this tower and fly to her planet, the planet that honored everything she wanted or did.

"Come on Starfire! Its time to put the angel on top… Its your turn this year!" He gave her a warm smile.

She giggle, "Yes friend I am on my way…" she closed her communicator with a long low sigh. She took on last look up toward the darkening sky, she wiped at her emerald eyes to get rid of the tears that were starting to freeze to her cheeks.

_Maybe friend Robin will let me go this year… I shall try just one last time… _The alien princess let out another sigh before she floated into the tower to go help with the decorations. Maybe just maybe Robin will have a change of heart she thought again before she shook off the thought disappeared into the giant T.

T.T

The boy wonder was hiding in his room trying to hide from all the other titans. He hated Christmas, he hated all the cheeriness, he hated how your suppose to spend it with family. Yeah he thought of the Titans as family but not the family he wanted, he wanted his parents and he never let him self or the others have a happy Christmas. He longed for the family that left him, the family that died right in front of him. He didn't know about everyone else's family, he knew that every year the others tried to lift his spirits. Last year he caught Raven and Beast boy under the mistletoe that was the only bright thing about his Christmas last year, out any of the years. He looked at the clock it was 7:52 pm, everyone was probably sitting around the Christmas tree watching whose ever turn it was to put the topper on. The tree topper reminded him of Starfire. The angels hair was as silky and beautifully red as her's, it had the same porcelain skin as Star. Starfire was an angel, an angel from another planet that landed on this earth just for him. But he was to afraid to let her go that he never let her in.

_Beep beep…._the sound of his communicator made him jump. He grabbed the communicator and flipped it open. He saw a bulletin saying that Cinderblock had escaped from prison… again. He raced from his room.

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Shouted Robin he was standing in the door way to the living room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Dude its Christmas eve can't we just let someone else do it instead of us please!" pleaded the green changeling, Robin shot him a glare.

"No we're super hero's! we don't take a holiday because neither does crime!" He hollered, he really did hate the holidays.

Starfire gave Robin one of her pouty faces before she floated over to stand right in front of her, "Friend Robin can we please have a day of the vacation of the holidays?" she inquired.

Robin tore his glare from Beast boy to look at the beautiful alien speaking to him in a firm voice he said, "No Starfire we can't I explained this last year and every other year that if crime doesn't take a holiday neither do we." he hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as it did, but he didn't care right at that moment. For some reason he was feeling really scroogy to day ((great description RIGHT!)).

"Friend Robin will you please let us take just this one night off… maybe I can just fly to Tameran t-tonight and wish what is left of my f-family a holiday of h-h-happiness." Robin didn't hear the last part, all heard was:

"Friend Robin I have planned to leave the Titans and you for my own happiness… Goobye…" His gaze became stony and filled with anger.

"NO! I will not allow you to leave me or the Titans for your own selfish needs!" He snarled at her

"B-but friend Robin I really wish to visit my parents gr…" Robin cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any EXCUSES! Now all of you get ready were leaving NOW!" He shouted

"No… Robin I am leaving I will not stay here without your cheeriness! You are being a Klorgbag! I must see them one last time it may be my last!" She hadn't meant to shout but he was being thick headed. She had been sent a message just a few days ago that her parents had been stricken ill, an enemy army had poisoned them. They had less than the rest of the month to live, she had to see them before she couldn't anymore. She could feel a hot sensation rise behind her eyes, she fought to control her tears she didn't want to cry at that moment. Robin was taken back by what Starfire had just said, but then anger took over. He was filled with the sensation to break something, but nothing was in reach except… except what Starfire was holding. With blind anger Robin ripped the object from a surprised Starfire, and threw the thing across them room with a shattering sound following its not so soft landing. Something rolled and hit his foot he looked down and to his surprised he saw the decapitated head of the tree topper he had just thrown across the room. He bent to pick the head up and just stared at it until he heard soft whimpers coming from the real angel standing in front of him. He was stricken with grief that he had just ripped the wings right off of her. Before he could hear anything from any of the other titans he took off down the hallway away from all the holiday cheer. They heard the swish of there normally just sulky leaders door swing shut!

"I guess we should get ready for battle," Cyborg heaved a heavy sigh as he stood to go get the T-car ready.

"I think I should meditate before we leave on this happy little note," came the monotone voice of the gothic empath. She then processed to melt through the ceiling and into her room.

"Sorry I heard the transmition between you and Galfore the other day…" Starfire lifted her head to see that the green changeling was the only one left.

"I am sorry that you heard Friend beast boy… But I am sorry I must leave and see my parents once more…" She felt the tears begin to roll down her already tear stained faced.

"Its ok star… I know how it feels to lose your parents thats why I joined the Doom Patrol… before I was kicked off…" He gave her a slight sadistic grin, before he walked over to were she stood in the door way. He gave her a heart filled hug, before jogging down the hall toward his room and leaving a depressed alien behind.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading i know im not the best writer and im sorry for that i just hope you like it im sorri for my sucki writing :/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin lay in his bed staring at the wall wishing his parents were here so they could tell him what to do. But they weren't they were in a grave sleeping an endless slumber. He knew he should probably go and apologize to Starfire, but he couldn't he was still mad at her for wanting to leave him and the others to go her home planet. 

He glared at the angel head he still held in his gloved hand, "Why do you insist on leaving us?" he asked the head. He didn't except a responds but somehow he got one.

"It wouldn't be for ever you know that right Richard?" Robin whipped his head around to see who had spoken but saw no one. He gave a hesitant once over before he went back go staring at the motionless doll head, its silky hair creating a red pool of silk around it. 

"I think you should let her go…" came the voice again, this time when Robin whipped his head around almost getting whip lash in the process. He caught a glimpse of the figure, he thought he was hallucinating. 

"B-batman… Bruce… is that y-you…" Robin stuttered. He couldn't believe what he had just seen… Right, Batman hadn't died that he had known of. Had the Joker finally strangled the last laugh out of Batman…

Then Bruce appeared in front of Robin. Bruce Wayne had been dressed in his normal cloths, a black pants suit, with dress shoes. Bruce's ebony hair was slicked back from his face to show his big brown eyes. The only weird thing was that 1) Bruce was smiling and 2) he was transparent. "Good to see you remember me Richard." he gave Robin another wry grin.

Robin stared at Bruce, he opened his mouth then closed it open close. He couldn't think of anything to say to his old mentor except, "Are you dead?" he mentally slapped his self for asking such a dumb question.

Bruce emitted a low rumbling chuckle, "No I'm not dead," he gave Robin a warm smile before he continued, "I learned how to throw my soul when I was in Tibet… I could feel distress from you…" Robin still couldn't believe it but yet he knew he should, Batman or Bruce for right now always did have something weird up his million dollar sleeve. 

Robin took his mask off, Bruce was the only one who he really trusted to see his true self besides Barbara and Alfred. He hadn't see hide nor tail of them for 3 years and yet here was Bruce floating right in front of him. Robin's icy blue gaze met the warm brown one of Bruce, "Why are you here?" he suddenly snapped, "I haven't talked to you in 3 years and now your suddenly here?" he said angrily.

Bruce didn't brake eye contact with Robin before he spoke again, "Richard, you need to learn how to except your parents aren't coming back… Mine died tomorrow and do you see me sulking around breaking the heart of the girl I loved the most?" 

Then something hit Robin, Bruce did break the heart of the girl he loved most Wonder Woman or Diana Prince as known to Gotham. Diana was in love with Bruce and he loved her he just broke her heart by not ever telling her and rejecting her when she was reaching out to him.

"Didn't you break Diana's heart?" He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did.

"Yes I did… Me and you are two of a kind, very much…" Robin looked at Bruce with a confused expression on his face. He was nothing like Bruce at all he never would be anything like Bruce. Yes they both were crime fighters and some times got way to wrapped in his work, that was all he could think of.

"Were nothing alike Bruce…" He said.

Bruce heaved a heavy sigh, "If you really think about it, both of our parents died when we were very young… we both love Alien princess's… Both of us are breaking the hearts of the alien's we love… Except one thing that separates us is that I have learned to let go of my horrible past as a child…" He looked up at Robin.

Robin thought to him self all that he said rained true. He was falling into the same pattern that brought the dark knight so much pain and happiness. He didn't want to lose Starfire he was the closest thing that he has ever let enter his heart. He didn't want to rip the wings from the fallen angel. He wanted her and everything that made her unique, he didn't want to hurt her like Bruce hurt Diana.

Robin pulled his icy gazed from the figure that stood in front of him, "So what do you want?" He still didn't know what he wanted, all he knew was Bruce was here to make him feel even more guilty about his actions earlier.

Bruce heaved another heavy sigh, "Well you've become a Christmas Scrooge from what I gather from your friends…" a slow smirk arose on his handsome features, "So I'm here to give you the journey that old man went through." 

Robin looked at Bruce confused, "What? Are you saying that… I'm going to be visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future?" He couldn't help but laugh at this, until he saw the serious look on his face.

"Your being serious?" he said

"When am I not?" Bruce responded.

"Oh come on ghosts don't exist!" Robin shouted

"Don't be so sure… I'm here aren't I here?" That did make since the dark knight was standing in front of Robin, Transparent and floating.

"Whatever" Robin grumbled, "I'm going to bed. Have a merry Christmas and just for that Scrooge comment have a merry Christmas and Bah humbug!" Bruce looked at Robin with amused look in his eyes. 

"Thanks I will…" and with that the Dark Knight disappeared into just that, the dark of his room.

Robin stared at were his once mentor stood, he grumbled to himself, "Yeah ghost of Christmas past. Bah humbug…." 

"Richard! You know better than to mumble!" Came the scolding voice of his mother… 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**M-mom… is t-that y-you?" Robin slowly stood from were he sat on his bed to get a closer look at the floating figure that stood before him. Her wheat colored hair flowing gracefully over her tanned and muscular shoulders. He could see her muscular arms showing through the cream night gown that hung loosely on her slim but strong body. All that muscle came from acrobats, and gymnastics.**_

_**She reached a dainty hand and tried to caress his cheek but her hand just pasted through his face, "Yes, Richard I am here" She gave him a saddened smile**_

"_**Mom…" it came in an almost inimitable whisper. He could feel tears spring into his eyes, the exact same colored eyes his mother had. "How…"**_

"_**I'm here on business honey, I am here as the ghost of Christmas Past…" She gave him another smile but this one was filled with more warmth.**_

"_**What do you mean you're the ghost of Christmas past?" he asked her, taking a step toward her. He tried to grab her hand but it just past right threw her. She flashed him another smile with all her pearly white teeth. All of a sudden the room began to spin, Robin began to panic.**_

_**What's going on! Were is my room! **_**Robin looked franticly but he wasn't in his room anymore. He was sitting in some sort of bleachers what an act…. He was in a tent, and he watched as a young boy flipped through the air. He was pretty good, he had the same icy blue eyes as he had, and the same ebony colored hair.**

"**You were always very good Richard," the sound of his mothers voiced startled him that he jumped in the air, "I'm sorry my dear… Do you remember this day?" she gave him a questioning look.**

**It came rushing to him, this was the day the day he lost his parents. His eyes darted through the crowd looking for the scum that murdered his parents! **

"**Why are we here!" He hadn't meant to shout at his mother but he couldn't relive this. This was the day he closed his heart off to everyone, so he never let anyone love him or he loved again. But one girl had broken through that burrier many of times. He's thoughts wandered over to Starfire, and the devasted look that had crossed her face when he smashed the angel and told her she was being selfish. He was being selfish he knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. He was in love with the red headed angel, but he had ruined that just a few minutes ago.**

"**We are here for you to over come your hard exterior…." He's mother said soothingly.**

**He looked up at her he didn't get it, well yeah he new he had formed a shell around him and his heart but he never really thought about it. He had become so used to it he forgot about a lot of the time. No one ever broke through except the orange skinned alien. His thoughts began to wander back to her when all of a sudden he heard gasps and screams. His attention snapped to what was going on in the circus ring in front of him.**

"**NO….." he screamed. He jumped from were he sat and sprinted to were his parents lay on the ground unmoving, not breathing just laying there. They could have passed as sleeping if his fathers blue eyes weren't open. He began calling for help, no one came no one heard him, "HELP! Some one help!" no one came everyone ran they ran from the ring they ran from the lifeless body's they he knelt by sobbing.**

**He felt a dainty hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see who it was. What he saw was the solemn face of his mother, his eyes flicked from her lifeless body to her standing right behind him. He felt fresh tears dare to fall down his face.**

"**I watch this over and over again and the falling didn't make me sad what made me angry and sad is that we left you on earth without us…" he saw that she had tears forming on the brim of her eyes. He studied her features…**

"**Mom…. Dad…." Robin's head snapped up to see him only 8 years old walking tensely toward his parents. Robin could see the tears running down his face, he saw the pain and anguish in his face. But in his eyes held anger and loss.**

**Robin walked to himself in child form, "I know what your going through, I know your pain…" younger Robin ignored him and ran toward his parents in a frantic jolt. He knelt down and tried to shake them like if he shook them hard enough they would wake up and everything would go on as normal.**

"**He can not hear you Richard, He can not even see you…. I am sorry honey…." Robin looked at his mother, he looked at and took in every detail of her. He stared at her so he could remember her just like this in her prime, in her youth…. **

"**I can't move past this mom…." he gave her a look that could break hearts.**

**His mother just heaved a heavy sigh, "Robin but you must you must go on with you life stop living in your past…. You must live in the present, your needed as a leader with a heart. Not a cold hearted man…. You are not the son I remember…." She gave him a stern look.**

**Robin heaved a heavy sigh, "How could you remember you left me without anyone to care for me?" He didn't mean to snap at his mother, but he just did. **

**His mother never lost a beat if what he said had hurt her she didn't show it, "Let people in Richard or you'll end up alone…." She shook her head in disproval her hair bounced as she did, "let that girl in… you don't want to lose her do you?" As she mentioned Starfire a wave of sorrow washed over him, he could tell that his mother knew how he felt.**

"**do not hurt her by keeping her chained to the duties of a super hero, she has business to take care of in her home planet Richard… if you do love her you will let her go for just this small amount of time…." at the mention of love Robin's face grew hot.**

"**I don't love her…." but as he said this he was ashamed with himself.**

_**You know its bad to lie to your mother…. I'm not lying… yes you are… no… you love Star that's why you wont let her go to Tameran… Admit it… **_**Robin waved the thoughts way.**

"**I get what your saying mom… its just I don't think I can…" She gave him a disapproving look.**

"**That is not the son I raised…. Try Richard let her in let everyone you care for in…. Trust, love build friendships and everlasting relationships." What she said to him made since, he was thinking about it when everything in the tent began to spin like back in his room.**

"**MOM!" He shouted, but all was quiet he got no answer from his mom he got no reply. His mom was gone, the ghost of Christmas Past had disappeared back to the past. He sat on his bed to await the ghost of Christmas Present. He wondered who it would be that would take him on this journey. He already new everything about the present he needed to know. Why did he need to be shone what he already knows???**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Robin lay in his bed thinking about what had just happened and the 2 ghost that are to come. From the movies he watched about the Scrooge the Ghost of Christmas Present should be jolly. So he wasn't to concerned with the ghost to come next, the one that did concern him though was the Ghost of Christmas Future. From the movies he will see his grave and the future of his friends to see how bad there lives turn out to be. He knew that they would probably turn out to be terrible because of him and that's what concerned him the most out of all of it.**

"**Hey dude what's up?" Robin whipped his head around to see BB standing in his door way looking at him impatiently.**

"**What?" he asked**

"**Cinderblock remember?" The green Changeling inquired.**

**Robin sighed he remembered but he didn't want to be in the middle of a fight and then disappear and have his team think of him as a wuss, "Hold on I'll be down in a minute ok?" and with that Robin stood and shut the door right on the stunned Beast Boy's face.**

"**Well that was rude…" Robin turned thinking that it was Raven and her monotone voice that had spoken, she can go through walls. But when he turned it wasn't Raven, it was some red head kid. He looked exactly like Starfire except for the boy part. He had the same fierce red hair, the stunning emerald eyes, and he looked the same age as her too. But besides the difference in gender, he was transparent to just like Bruce and his mom.**

"**Who are you…" Robin asked the kid who sat on his bed looking at his nails**

"**Well I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present dude…." he smirked at the mouth agape Robin who stood before him, "I see my dear ol' twin sis never talked about me…. I feel the love…"**

**Robin stared at him for awhile before he found his voice to speak, "Twin?" A confused look washed over the boy wonders features.**

"**Um duh… I'm Starfire younger brother by 1min." Robin still wasn't grasping this concept.**

"**If your Starfire's brother then why does she never talk about you?" Robin felt hurt that Starfire never told him that she had a feturnal twin brother. **

"**Ugh, I died about maybe 2 to 3 weeks ago…." Robin looked at Starfire's brother with a horrified look on his face, "Ugh there's a war on Tameran, that's why Starfire wanted to leave ugh! Well, the royal Family not including Starfire and Blackfire because well their not here…." The kid on the bed stood and walked toward Robin before continuing, "So I was poisoned and died, my parents were poisoned a couple of days ago, and so they are probably going to die in about 3 days… That's why she is planning on leaving you and the Titans to go to Tameran…."**

**Robin stared dumbfounded at the red headed kid that floated before him, "She was going to defy ORDERS!" Robin hollered, he was steaming Starfire is planning on leaving him. An ugly thought popped into his head.**

_**If she leaves she won't be welcomed as a titan when she returns. **_**Robin mentally slapped him self for thing such a horrible thought.**

"**She has good reason **_**to **_**leave. She hasn't seen her parents or me in 3 years she's only seen our bitter older sister Blackfire…. She needs to see our parents before they die, she doesn't know I have pasted and she will find out when she comes but you have to let her go, or she will never be able to get rid of the regret of leaving. It won't be fore ever Robin let her go for a couple of days…." what this kid was saying was making since.**

"**How do you know my name…." Robin decided to wonder off topic.**

"**I'm a ghost so I know things I didn't know before…. I'm Ryand'r but in your language my name would be Brightfire." Ryand'r gave Robin another smirk.**

"**Lets get this over with ok?" Robin grumbled, he couldn't waist time not with cinderblock still terrorizing the city.**

"**Fine Mr. Grumpy…." with a snap of Ryand'rs fingers, robin was floating in the living room where three of the five titans sat.**

'_**What's taking Scrooge so long?' Cyborg asked**_

'_**I went to his room and the dude shut the door on my face! It aggravates me how he can never have a happy Holiday.' Beast boy responded angrily.**_

'_**Where's Starfire?' Raven asked from in the corner were she was reading her book**_

'_**She's in her room…. I have no clue what she's doing she said she would be out in a few…' Beast boy answered her**_

'_**I'm going to go see if she's alright guys and then go get Robin…. Ugh I can't believe we have to go on a mission on Christmas Eve….' Cyborg grumbled as he walked out the door down the hall and toward Starfire's room.**_

'_**I'm going to my room to finish my book while I wait on the Scrooge Wonder…" Beast boy stood to leave the living room when he stopped because he heard a soft chuckle come from Raven, 'You actually laughed at something I said!' he said excitedly. Raven blushed**_

'_**yeah don't get used to it…' she stood and began walking out of the room with beast boy right next to her when they both stopped and looked up.**_

'_**um… oops…' Beast boy's normally green skin was starting to turn scarlet from the realization of what they were both standing under… for the second year in a row.**_

'_**I guess we have to kiss… it's the rule y….' beast boy's babble was cut off by Raven's lips covering his. Beast boy's eyes grew large and his body tensed up at who had made the first move. He began to relax, and wrapped his arms around Ravens waist pulling her closer to him.**_

**Robin watched as the too finally showed what they had bottled up for years. He new they had some feelings for each other but didn't know what they were until he watch this little episode between the two. **

_**They finally broke apart staring into each others eyes not breaking eye contact. When a light bulb exploded down the hall, Raven realized Beast boy still had his arms around her holding her tight to his chest. She didn't know why it felt so natural but she didn't want him to let go.**_

'_**Wow….' he breathed, his peppermint breathe brushed over her cheeks making them turn an even brighter shade of pink.**_

'_**Um… I gotta go…' beast boy released his grip on Raven, and instantly regretting saying it, she could see the hurt look in his eyes. She could feel his emotions, they were pulling on her begging her not to go. Begging her to stay under the mistletoe with him and not leave him.**_

_**Before she left him, she kissed him on the cheek as a lamp exploded and with that she went through the ceiling and into her room leaving a goofy, googly eyed Beast Boy walking wobbly down the hall toward his room.**_

"**Well what am I suppose to get from that?" Robin turned from the scene that he had just witnessed. For some reason he wished that was him under the mistletoe with Starfire.**__**He shook the thought away, he couldn't have a girlfriend because he was a super hero. He didn't want the villains to have an easy way to get him by hurting the one he cared for the most. That's why he never followed his instincts of what he felt for Starfire get in the way of crime fighting.**

"**Nothing, just to see what they think of you and how you should change," Robin shot Ryand'r a glare, "What all you know is that they think you're a hard head who needs to take a break some times geez did you not listen?" grumbled Ryand'r.**

"**So are we done here?" Robin asked, "We've seen them all…"**

"**No, we still have my sister to visit…. Moron" and with that he did exactly what Raven had done moments earlier, he went through the ceiling and into Starfire's room. Robin followed Ryand'r through the ceiling, since at that moment he was a ghost at the moment.**

"**Hey Ryand'r were are you?" Robin looked around Starfire's room and saw her sitting on her bed staring at her self in her mirror.**

'_**Do not cry Koriand'r you will not cry!" **_**Robin could see she was holding a small piece of paper in her hands. He slowly walked up behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see what the paper said on it.**

**It said:**

_**Princess Koriand'r of Tameran,**_

_**my dearest Princess I am sorry to write you this letter, I wanted to tell you this before anyone else on Tameran could. You are important to Tameran and Me…. I am sorry but you parents past, the amount of poison in there body was more than we had thought. I am sorry my love but The king and queen have died…. I do not know if you know this but I was told to inform you that… that…. I am sorry your brother has died along with your parents…. I am sorry….**_

_**I still love you**_

_**Ade**_

**Robin read the sign off message over and over again, he couldn't help but start to become jealous. What are you so worked up about? Its not like you ever told her how you really felt about her. **Robin's hands clenched into fists, he wanted to punch a wall.

'_I wish you didn't Ade.' Starfire released a saddened chuckle, 'I wish you didn't' she sighed and a single tear ran down her face. Instinctively he reached a hand out to brush her tear away, but his hand past through her face._

'_Ade I loved you but then I came to earth… I found someone else some who holds my heart… but he does not return the feelings, he showed me this earlier. He just thinks as me as another team member… why do you not love me Robin?' Starfire was still staring at her self in the mirror but for some reason she felt his presence in the room._

"Starfire I do love you! I do please I do I hadn't meant what I did earlier! I love you with all my heart! Sta…." A strong hand came down on his shoulder and pulled him away from Starfire.

"What did you do to her earlier?" Ryand'r whirled Robin around so he could see the angry look on his face. Ryand'r looked like he was about to beat Robin to a pulp.

"Look I don't know what had come over me at the time… I yelled at her smashed something she was holding and stormed off…" Robin was going to go on but was cut off by a ranting Ryand'r

"How long have you lived with her! You should know she's really sensitive if I was still alive I would SO rip your head off right now! I really wish she was still dating Ade he was a good man he loved her and showed her each and every day! But you, you can only tell her when you know she can't hear you!" Ryand'r was really mad his face was starting to go as red as his hair.

"Look Ryand'r I didn't mean to hurt her ok! I didn't my enemy's to take advantage of her so they could get to me!" Robin shouted back

"She's a frickinsuper hero! She's been in danger since she got here! Are you that thick HEADED!" Ryand'r was steaming, but he stopped him self before he would say anything that would be to horrible. He took several breaths before he spoke again, "Fine do what you want but your in for something when you meet the Ghost of Christmas Future… ugh I'm done here." Ryand'r snapped his fingers and they were both back in Robin's room.

"I'm glad Starfire found love but I'm disappointed in her for finding love in someone who can never openly admit it…" Ryand'r shook his head, as he slowly disappeared into the air that surrounded them.

"I really don't like Starfire's siblings… and I really hate that Ade guy… I-I think I need to tell her…" Robin released a heavy sigh, he didn't know how he would tell her, at least he knew that she loved him back. The down side was that she didn't believe he loved her… Robin heaved another heavy sigh and flopped down on his bed to await the last ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin's room suddenly became cold, his head shot off his pillow that it lay on.

"Hello?" Robin asked, he didn't see anyone but he new that someone was here, ok not a someone a ghost. More specifically the Ghost of Christmas Future. Robin had already been visited by three other ghost. The first was Bruce Wayne telling him that he was going to be visited by 3 more ghost and blah blah blah. Then he was visited by his mother the Ghost of Christmas Past. And the last ghost that had visited him was Starfire's annoying and easily angry brother Ryand'r. He was ready for the next one, sort of.

He walked to the center of his room and stood there for a while before he heard movement and out of now where came a hooded figure that you couldn't see his face, any part of him. He was dressed exactly like the grim reaper, but he had no seethe.

"My guess is you're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Robin asked the hooded figure. The figure just shook his head yes in a slow motion.

"You're my kinda person! You don't speak much do you?" Again the hooded figure shook his head yes in a slow motion, "So, lets get this over with I have crime to stop…" But before he could finish his sentence he was standing on an alter. He looked around him, he saw all his friends sitting in the lawn chairs, and Raven was standing in the maid of honor place. Beast boy and Cyborg were standing in the best man position. He was standing next to the two boys as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walk down the isle. Her brilliant auburn hair flowing down around her waist. She wore a strapless dress, that clung to her in all the right places. She had a huge smile on her face, and her emerald eyes had a twinkle in them.

**She's so beautiful…. **Robin was still dreaming about her when he over heard beast boy and Cyborg talking.

'_I cant believe Dick isn't coming to her wedding!' whispered Cyborg_

'_you know he was crushed when he found out that kori was marrying someone that wasn't him…' Beast boy shot Raven a smile who was staring at him lovingly._

'_um Gar he tore her heart out by telling her he didn't love her! I'm just saying Dick doesn't deserve her, he never took a chance on her when we were teens and he won't do it now…' Cyborg gave Starfire an encouraging smile and she gave him a faint nod as she stared lovingly and the man that stood at the end of the isle._

**What did I do to Starfire! Who is marrying if it isn't me! **Robin turned to see who Starfire was focusing all her attention on. He saw a handsome young man mid twenty's if that. He had sandy blonde hair that kept falling in front of is caramel eyes. He had a broad smile on his face. Robin couldn't help but think that this was Ade.

Later in the Ceremony

'_Do you Ade take Koriand'r of Tameran as your wife?' asked the priest_

_Ade looked at Starfire with passion filling his eyes as he said, 'I do'_

_The priest turned his attention to Starfire, 'And do you Koriand'r of Tameran take Ade as you Husband?'_

_Starfire began to say those 2 words that would break Robin right then and there. When someone burst through the doors of the church._

'_Koriand'r I love you! Please don't marry that man!' Robin turned to look at the man who had barged in_ _on this nightmare. Only to see an older version of him self standing there determination filling his eyes. Robin was still standing at the alter next to Beast Boy and Cyborg._

'_I don't get why he thinks he can have her, since he only used her as a dish rag before…' Robin shot Beast boy a glare that he new that BB couldn't see. _

'_Richard!' Starfire's shocked voice rang out among the silence that had fallen over his friends._

'_Koriand'r I love you and I've been a moron not to take action on it! But I am now! Please Kori I love you I know you love me!" _

'_You had your chance Richard! You broke my heart a year ago! I flew back to Tameran to get away from you! You tore me into tiny pieces you broke my heart!' Starfire shouted at the older Robin. Teen Robin just stood there and looked at Starfire she had never once yelled at him, she was always so sweet and caring toward him. And when he was in her room just a few minutes ago he heard her say she loved him but he didn't love her back. He was already starting to break her heart. He couldn't stand it._

_He watched his older self struggle to get through to the alien princess, 'Starfire please I never meant what I said I've loved you ever since I met you when we were teenagers,' well it was true Robin had deep feeling for the Tameranian who he now saw he was going to lose when he got older._

'_I am Sorry Dick but I have told you never to call me that name.' and with that Starfire turned her back on him and uttered those 2 words that broke him and his older self, 'I do.' Older Robin had tears running down his face but before he left he said, ' I love you Koriand'r and nothing will change that I was dumb as a kid. I never knew how lucky I was to have you then, but now I see I can never have you.' he spat the last sentence like he had a bad taste in his mouth, he turned and stormed out of church and was gone._

'_By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride…' Ade pulled Starfire into his arms and placed his lips over hers and they stayed like that for about 2 minutes before breaking for air, and loud cheers erupted throughout the church. _

_Cyborg nudge Beast boy in the ribs and said, 'drama, drama…. I guess you and Raven are next huh?' Beast boy shot him a glare but then a big stupid fanged grin broke his face as he said,_

'_I guess your right…' he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and showed it to Cyborg before he took off and scooped Raven off her feet bridal style. _

'_Love all around right sparky?' Cyborg grinned before he kissed bumble bee on the lips and walked off leaving her stunned and a slight smile on her face._

"not really not when you know that when you grow up the girl you love is going to marry some other guy and reject you when you pour your heart out to her… I can't wait!" Robin's voice was filled with false happiness, he felt like he was on the brim of tears. He willed himself not to cry but he couldn't stop him self they came pouring out and he couldn't stop them. He placed his hands over his eyes, and when he removed them he found him self in a grave yard. He was kneeled in front of a grave stone, not his own but one of his closest friends Beast boy's.

On the head stone it read:

_1995-2020_

_In loving memory of Garfield Logan_

_Who died in a knife fight defending Raven Roth _

_From two gang bangers_

There were several notes by the head stone from were people gave him fair well letters they read:

_We love you Beast boy, I'll ways love you… no one can take _

_The love I have for you away you are my only fiance… my only_

_One… I love you don't for get that or me…. I love you_

_-Raven_

_I will miss you dearly friend Garfield, the day before your wedding, we will never forget you._

_-Koriand'r_

_Your were my best friend and nothing will change that _

_Garfield!_

_-Victor Stone_

_Have a good after life_

_-Richard Grayson_

Robin held his own note **Have a nice after life! You couldn't have been more heartfelt! He was one of your best friends and all you write was have a nice after life! What is that!** Robin tore the note in half and pounded the ground. Beast Boy died at the age of 25 saving Raven from 2 gang bangers. He was a true hero… Robin felt more tears well up in his eyes. He was a horrible friend in the future.

The next time Robin looked up he was in front of his gravestone.

**Great, I wonder how I died! Probably saving someone some were.** Robin looked at is tome stone and read what it said:

_Here lies Richard Grayson_

_1993-2054_

_Died of lonelynes_

**I lived until I was 61... I died from having no one want to be around me? Wow… I have no one in my life…. **Robin saw notes just like the ones on Beast Boy's grave. Robin read them:

_We'll miss you Richard_

_-Victor_

_See yeah soon…. I guess_

_-Raven_

_Bye_

_-Koriand'r_

He stared at Starfire's note, he just looked at the one word and one word only. Bye. That's it nothing else just Bye. He didn't know were all this emotion was coming from, for the third time he felt fresh tears fall down his face.

"I-I can't believe I become this heartless, 1st I rip Starfire's heart out, then I all I can say to Beast boy is Have a nice after life… And.. And these notes they have nothing heartfelt, are meaningless. Starfire's stings the most!" He stood and faced the hooded figure he tried to stare into his eyes but he could see the figures face because of the shadow the hood cast. The figure stock a hand out and patted Robin on the back gentle.

"I can't believe I never told Starfire how I felt about her… I love her but instead of telling her I break her heart instead…" Robin's shoulders slumped and yet another tear fell down his face.

"Robin, when we go back to the tower I think it would be wise to tell her how you feel…" Robin looked up surprised to see Raven under the hood that she had pulled back to show her face.

"b-but…how… why…huh?" Robin couldn't form a sentence he was shocked that Raven had been the hooded figure the entire time and she had heard everything that he had said.

Raven chuckled darkly to her self, "Yeah I did hear everything you said and everything that everyone else said… you want to know what shocks me about the future is?" she asked him

He shook his head, "That I actually said yes to beast boy when he proposed that surprises me…" She turned her violet eyes on him and looked at him with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"I don't want this to be my future Raven… And I don't think you want beast boy to die the day before your wedding do you?" He shot back at her, the gleam died and a small tear ran down her face.

"I do have feelings for him and if that numb skull dies before our wedding I'll kill him!" She gave him a playful grin, before she swept her hand in an X and they were back in Robin's room and Raven was wearing her uniform.

"I guess we both have to keep the people we love the most close to us…" Robin said, Raven grinned at him.

"And I hope you've changed from this experience…" She cocked one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms in a motherly way, "Because I don't want to do this next year…" A faint knock on Robin's door cut raven off.

"Friend Robin are you of the K.O?" Came the sweet naïve voice of Starfire through Robin's door. A faint grin came to his face.

"I take it that I should go…" she grinned before she started to go through the floor. She was stopped by what Robin asked her.

"Do we have anymore mistletoe Rae?" She grinned at him before she went to go get him some.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starfire stood outside Robin's door waiting for him to answer her. She sighed, he wasn't going to open his door not if it was her she thought. She started to walk away when she heard Robin's door swish open. She turned to see the boy wonder standing there with a devious grin on his face. She thought it made him looked even more handsome that what he already was.

"Yeah I'm alright Star… Um can you come here real quick?" she gave him a confused look but complied. He was the leader so she had to do what ever he said. She floated over to him, they both stood in his door way. She gave him another confused look. She was about to ask him what he wanted when she felt his warm, soft lips against her own. She released a small EEP and pulled away she didn't know what had come over her leader, he must be delusional right?

"Robin why did you kiss me?" she inquired

His smile faded into a frown, she didn't know what she had said. Then the smile returned as he said, "I'm not allowed to kiss the girl I love?"

Starfire fell silent…_ he loves me? Did I hear him right?_

"Friend Robin did I hear you correctly?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Well we're standing under mistletoe, and I would really like another kiss…" he gave her a sheepish look.

She broke into a huge grin, "I love you too fri… I mean Robin…" Robin cut her off again with his lips pressed firmly over Starfire's. This time she didn't pull away she just relaxed and returned the kiss by adding all the passion for the boy wonder into that one kiss. Robin wrapped on arm around her waist his hand on her neck pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Starfire ran her hands through his ebony hair.

"Ew! Get a room you guys!" shouted Beast boy, robin and Starfire instantly pulled away from each other but Robin then slipped his arms around Star and pulled her to his side.

"Hey I saw you and Raven kissing earlier so you can't say anything." Robin shot back. Beast boy instantly turned as scarlet as he had when he was under the mistletoe with Raven.

"Yeah well we were under the mistletoe dude!" Beast boy whined. Out of no were Raven appeared behind the green changeling and placed a kiss on his cheek making him turn even brighter red than before.

"Dude RAVEN!" Beast boy whirled around and was met by the lips of Raven on his own, beast boy pushed raven up against a wall running his hands through her hair as she did the same to him.

"And you told me to get a room BB" Robin chuckled as Beast boy pulled away from Raven and walked down the hall trying to hide the red color that washed over his features.

"Friend Raven I never knew that you had the feelings for Friend Beast boy…" Starfire said

"No one thought that Robin would ever tell you how he really felt…" Raven shot back and she walked down the hallway as another light broke from the black magic and emotion in side the little empath.

"Robin what did make you tell me?" She turned her emerald eyes on him.

"Well, I thought about what my life would be like without you in it…" He could feel that he was starting to turn as red as Beast boy had when Raven kissed him by surprise.

"I am glad you had done the thinking…" She said to him.

"Starfire I want you to go to Tameran for a couple of days… I know about your parents…" Starfire's face dropped and tears sprang into her eyes. Robin instantly regretted bringing the topic up but he didn't want to keep Starfire from seeing her parents before they were buried.

"Oh… I will go pack my things…" She gave him a small smile as she remembered the note she had read from her ex boyfriend Ade, about how her parents and her twin brother had died just in this month alone. She started to walk away when she felt Robin grasp her wrist firmly.

"Just don't fall in love with any Ex boyfriends while your gone though ok?" she turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips again feeling the tenderness and warmth they provided her.

"You are they only one my heart will allow to love… I promise you Robin…" She gave him a small grin before she walked down the hallway to her room to pack for her short trip to Tameran.

Robin had a lopsided grin on his face as he watched her slender figure disappear around the corner and toward her own room. Robin turned the opposite direction and walked into the living room were the other 3 titans sat. Cyborg was in the kitchen making cookies for Santa because Starfire still believed in the fat man. And Raven and Beast boy were sitting on the couch watching 'A Christmas Story.' Beast boy had his arm around Raven and she had her head tucked into the curve of his neck.

"Um guys… I don't think we should really go out and get Cinderblock…" Cyborg gave robin a weird look along with Beast boy, "Unless you want to go after him…" Robin cocked and eye brow and folded his arms like Raven had down earlier.

"No dude! I'ld rather stay right here!" He gave Raven a loving look, and Cyborg stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises.

"Shut up Cy… We all know you have a think for Bumble Bee…" Beast boy shot at Cyborg who instantly stopped gagging, and went back to making the cookies whistling jingle Bells.

"I am off my friends!" Starfire's voice rang throughout the living room. She had the same pink back pack for when she was going to leave the Titans for good when her sister came for a visit. It Robin a wave of regret because he didn't really talk to her then, he didn't think that she would leave but he had really hurt her. He gave her a saddened smile, which she returned with a bone crushing hug.

"Were are you going Star?" Cyborg asked her.

Starfire released her grip on Robin, but he kept his arms around her to make sure she was still close to him. Cyborg gave him a weird look bur shrugged it off, "So where are you going Starfire?"

"Oh I am going to Tameran for a little while I shall be back in about glorf days…" They all gave her a confused look, "In your language that would be 4 days…"

**4 days without Starfire… how am I going to do it? **He felt a wave sorrow wash over him as he thought about how lonely he was going to be without her.

"I'm going to miss you Starfire…" He said to her, she looked at him skeptically. She bit her bottom lip deciding on what to say. He thought it made her look adorable. Then she decided for get words. She leaned in and kissed him again for the 4th time that night. That kiss reassured Robin that she wouldn't be gone for ever. She would return, she would return to him and not to Ade… A small smile came across his lips as he deepened the kissed by pulling her tightly against her chest.

Fin


End file.
